


burn the city (fanvid)

by justtothesea



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood, Brainwashing, F/M, Fanvids, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Occult, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/pseuds/justtothesea
Summary: Pete's girlfriend is jealous of his close relationship to Patrick, so she turns to the occult to get revenge on them both. (song: My Man by Oh Mercy)





	burn the city (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I feel like I've been working on this thing for years??? I've aaaalways wanted to vid this song, the lyrics and the sultry rhythm earwormed this idea into my head so when bigbang rolled around I just knew I had to do it! And I'm actually pretty pleased with how it ended out :D
> 
> Fanmix: [Because You're Mine](https://darkrosaleen.dreamwidth.org/11851.html)
> 
> Please please please check out this _amazing_ fanmix done by [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/works) if you want more ~witchy vibes! The songs are actually perfect and I even added the playlist to my personal amazon music account for when I'm at work! Love love love, so much love <3

~*~*~*~SOME FLASHING IMAGES~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://justtothesea.tumblr.com/post/180793611049/petes-girlfriend-is-jealous-of-his-close) | [updated peterick recs link](https://sites.google.com/site/petericklist/recs)


End file.
